7 DÉCEMBRE 1941
by uru94
Summary: L'attaque à Pearl Harbor fut un dur coup pour les américains; qui les fit entrer dans le conflit, changeant à jamais l'issue de la guerre. Angleterre le savait, bien entendu. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas empéché, malgrès la douleur que lui causait voir son cher Alfred blessé le fusiller du regard, un regard remplit de haine. Petit OS, reviews please!


**Salut!**

**Alors, pour les lecteurs du fandom français, voici un petit OS que j'avais très envie d'écrire! **

**Mes autres projets en français sont pour l'instant en pause. Je m'excuse ici pour ceux qui les suivent, mais je suis aspirée par l'histoire sur Gilbert que je suis en train d'écrire pour le fandom espagnol. **

**Je me sens très inspirée, alors j'ai décidé de terminer d'abord ce projet, avant de reprendre HétaOni. Quand à La Vie En Rose, ça avance mais doucement, car la traduction est looooooooooooooooooooooongue ...mais ça vaut la peine, vous verrez. Donc il est probable que vous voyez plutôt apparaitre des fics courtes comme celle-ci.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**L'idée n'est pas à moi, j'ai été inspirée par un mini-comic vu sur devianArt (auteur: hoogily).**

**Les perso appartiennent a Himayura-sama.**

**PERSONNAGES: **

**Angleterre (Arhur) et Amérique (Alfred). Mention de nombreux pays européens ainsi que de Japon et Chine.**

**PAIRINGS: Léger FRUK.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

7 DÉCEMBRE 1941

Arthur poussa un soupir quand il entendit la porte de chez soi claquer, suivit d'un rugissement de dément.

S'il n'y avait été pour rien, il n'aurait jamais cru que celui qui criait ainsi était son petit Amérique, l'enfant qu'il avait élevé, le jeune homme pour qui il avait tant d'affection, malgrès leur différences.

La nation qu'il avait poignardée par derrière.

« Angleterre ! Viens ici, espèce de lâche ! Traite ! Monstre ! »hurla Amérique.

L'anglais prit son courage à deux mains. Il savait qu'il le méritait, ça et encore plus.

Doucement il descendit l'escalier en bois de sa maison.

Amérique ne tarda pas à le repérer.

Angleterre descendait élégamment, ses yeux verts rivés sur Alfred, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Si l'état bien plus que piteux de son « fils » lui faisait mal, il le cachât bien.

_Il n'avait pas le droit._

Ce manque apparent d'émotion ne fit qu'augmenter la rage d'Amérique.

Celui-ci se lança sur Arthur, alors que le plus vieux n'était qu'à deux marches d'arriver près de lui, il le souleva malgré ses nombreuses blessures et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche.

Le bruit de la tête d'Angleterre qui cognat la pierre blanche se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

Le mur se teignit de rouge, mais peu importait. Les lieux étaient déjà tachés du sang du plus jeune, qui ferait la différence ?

« Tu le savais ! C'est toi qui avait construit cette foutue machine, tu connaissais les plans d'Allemagne ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts ! » Beuglât Amérique en prenant l'anglais par le col, ses beaux yeux bleu brillant de rage.

Il ne ressemblait plus du tout lui-même, d'habitude si rieur. Les cheuveux sales, dépeignés et tachés de sang, les lunettes de travers, il avait plusieurs blessures au visage. Ses joues montraient encore les traces des larmes, mais ses yeux étaient secs depuis longtemps déjà. Ses vêtements étaient en haillons, laissant voir la cause du problème.

Le flanc d'Amérique saignait abondamment là où Kiku avait frappé de son katana, le prenant par surprise. Pearl Harbor.

« Dis quelque chose ! Maudit bâtard ! »

Arthur sentit sa bouche se sécher, puis il lâchât d'une voix rauque, cachant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Oui, je savais. Je savais que tes enfants n'avaient aucune chance ! Je savais que Japon allait attaquer, et je savais que ça allait te faire mal ! Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait, RIEN »

Amérique fut choqué par ces paroles. Il lâchât Angleterre et lui tourna le dos, en tremblant.

Ne ressentait-il aucun remords ? C'étaient des vies humaines, bon sang ! Les descendants de ses propres enfants, des premiers colons anglais !

« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai rien fait ? Parce que j'avais besoin que tu ressentes cette douleur ! J'avais besoin que tu connaisses le désespoir, que le sentiment de vengeance te remplisse. Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide dans cette foutue de guerre qui n'a duré que trop longtemps, et dont tu n'as connu qu'un aperçu aujourd'hui ! »

La voix d'Angleterre s'estompa, il ne pouvait plus parler, les larmes qu'il s'était interdit de lâcher coulant amèrement de ses yeux.

Il en avait marre. Il était épuisé. C'était le seul qui luttait encore en Europe. Russie était trop loin, de même pour Chine. Chacun avait ses propres soucis, l'un affrontait Gibert, l'autre Kiku. Mais il était le seul à résister à Ludwig, de loin le pire.

Le blond était devenu à moitié fou, le visage du nazisme ayant détruit sa personnalité. Tous étaient tombés en Europe : Pologne, Suisse, Danemark, Hollande, Belgique, Luxembourg.

Et France.

Francis qui avait été livré par ce salaud de Pétain.

Arthur préférait ne pas penser à ce que Ludwig pouvait lui avoir fait. C'était trop douloureux.

Il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

Alfred le dévisageât, sentant la haine gonfler en lui, une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti envers son tuteur. Ni lors de la guerre d'Indépendance, ni en 1804. Pas à ce point. En ce moment, il le détestait encore plus qu'il ne détestait Japon.

« Et bien, tu peux être fier de toi » s'entendit-il dire.

Puis il partit.

_Durant la 2º Guerre Mondiale, la grande Bretagne avait inventé une machine capable de traduire les codes allemands, pouvant ainsi savoir quand ceux-ci attaqueraient. On dit que grâce à cette machine, l'Angleterre apprit l'attaque à Pearl Harbor avant qu'elle n'ait lieu._

_L'Amérique, qui avait à l'origine refusé de joindre le conflit, y était maintenant forcée, après avoir perdu plus de 2000 de ses citoyens._

_Avec la force des américains, les alliés avaient enfin une chance de détruire l'Axe et gagner la guerre._

7 DÉCEMBRE 1941

Un des jours les plus pluvieux que les Londoniens aient jamais eu.


End file.
